


What I Deserve

by rattboy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prison, Daddy Kink, M/M, no magic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:54:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23342803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rattboy/pseuds/rattboy
Summary: Harry Potter never thought he would be spending the rest of his life locked up in prison and caught between gang wars, and he never thought he would catch the eyes of the notorious Lucius Malfoy.
Relationships: Lucius Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 15
Kudos: 147





	What I Deserve

It all started as a joke. Sure, it was a cruel joke that they were ashamed of, but it was a joke nonetheless. When they decided to tie down a boy from the next neighborhood gang, they only meant to question him and get information out of him about one of the boys who was targeting their friend and always attacking him relentlessly. It was harmless; really. These two groups always did shit like that and it was normal. One kid disappears for a week and then he gets found out without a scratch. It was all a routine. A way for them to play and pretend that they were the big badass wolves. 

When the boy decided to make fun of their friend and actually admit to rape, that was when their friend, Ron, lost it and beat the crap out of him. No one had the right to touch his friends who he grew up with. Especially not assault them. It all escalated after that. The more the boy taunted them, the more hands were beating him. The more the boy recalled how their friend was assaulted, the more enraged they were. 

Here he was now, Harry Potter, being transferred to a prison for the murder of that boy. The guilt had kept him awake at night every single day. They never intended to take things that far. All they wanted was for information on another person to threaten him with, and instead they found themselves murdering another while in a fit of rage. 

Harry hung his head in shame and kept his gaze on the floor. He wasn’t meant to be there. He shouldn’t have been there. He should’ve instead been enjoying his summer vacation after finally graduating highschool, and waiting for university to start. But there he was now, arriving in prison and waiting for his new life to begin. 

His father had tried to get him a reduced sentence. He had hired two of the best lawyers out there to defend him and ensure that his son would not suffer as much. Harry knew he didn’t deserve a lighter sentence. What he did to that boy and his family was unforgivable. It was something he would never forget as long as he had lived. If there was an afterlife, he knew it would follow him there as well and be imprinted in his mind for eternity. Maybe he would be able to apologize to him if they met in the afterlife. He hoped that would come true. 

“You Potter?” a voice startled him. 

He whipped his head towards the person and saw a man with shaggy red hair that reached his shoulders. He was wearing a blue shirt on top of a white wifebeater, with beige pants. Harry was assigned the same clothing so this must have been what they had to wear. 

He nodded and kept his silence. He still wasn’t sure how to handle any situations in prison. The last thing he wanted was for him to get into a confrontation on his first day and make enemies. 

“Well,” the guy started. “C’mon there, sugar. I haven’t got all day.” 

Harry stood up and walked behind the guy, glancing once over his friend Ron. It was a miracle for him to end up in the same prison as his friend. All the rest of their friends were sent to different prisons. Harry suspected that his father had pulled this off. Maybe he thought it would help ease Harry’s worries. Harry was grateful for that. 

He clutched the small amounts of items he had been given to his chest and stared at the man’s legs as he walked, trying to block out the noises from the other inmates. He knew his hands were shaking slightly. He wasn’t ready for this. He needed his father. He needed to get out of this place. His breathing hitched as another man walked closer to him, only to be shoved away by the red-haired man who had collected him. Harry started freaking out. He was going to die in this place. There was no way out for him now. Oh God, he wanted to throw up. And he definitely needed fresh air. 

He bumped into a person’s back and glanced up only to see the red-haired guy turn to him with an amused expression on his face. 

“Sorry,” mumbled Harry in a whisper that he wasn’t even sure the other person heard. 

“This is where you will be staying,” said the grinning guy, pointing at the cell next to them. “Get in.” 

Once Harry got inside, the guy leaned on the wall and crossed his arms. 

“M’name’s Fred,” he said. “I will show you around the place later but first I need you to listen to the rules you will need to follow from now on.” 

He paused, waiting for a response from Harry who stood silently glaring at the floor. When he knew he wasn’t getting any response yet, he sighed. 

“You will be sharing the cell with m’boss, Malfoy,” he explained. “You will be respectful. You will not be speaking unless spoken to, no raising your eye level with the boss, and definitely no whining. Boss hates whiny bitches but I know you’re going to be a GOOD bitch. Aren't you, darling?” 

Harry nodded and felt the tears gather in his eyes. He was aware how pathetic and weak he appeared, but he couldn’t help it. Sure, he was in a small gang but that whole thing was nothing compared to these people here. If he wanted to survive, then he would have to keep his head down and do as he was told, and maybe then he would get protection. His cousin did explain to him the whole survival in prison thing. 

“Lower bed’s for ya,” Fred pointed at the bed. “Keep the cell clean and don't make a mess. It's your responsibility to clean and tidy this place up now. I mean, not like boss is gonna do it, huh?” he chuckled. “Any questions you have, you gotta take it up with the boss. I’d be careful if I were you though. Don't push your luck and demand shit cos you ain’t getting any. Now put your stuff on your bed.” 

Harry obeyed immediately, eyes still on the floor. 

“Man, boss sure is lucky to be given such a cute obedient fish,” mumbled Fred and once he saw Harry place his things on the bed he added, “I’ll take you for a tour now. C'mon, let’s go. Time for you to see where you’re gonna be livin’” 

Harry followed after Fred, half listening to what he was saying, and half trying to calm his beating heart. He was terrified walking among criminals and felt as if he was going to be grabbed at any moment and killed. 

“Keep focus,” snapped Fred at him. “I ain’t gonna repeat myself. And stay close. You got our protection as long as boss decides to keep you. If not, well, then I suppose you’re all on your own.” 

Fred laughed and Harry couldn’t help but gulp and follow after him. He was shown the common area which also had a TV. Then he was taken to the kitchen and told what times they ate. After that, Fred showed him the bathrooms and ordered him not to wander there alone unless he was with one of them. Afterwards, he took him outside to the yard, and marched him towards a table with several people already seated there. 

“Hiya guys!” Fred greeted with enthusiasm. 

“Are you fuckin’ serious?” one of the guys asked. “This the new fish?” 

“How’s it?” asked Fred, grinning, and placing Harry in front of him and holding his shoulders. “It’s a nice gift, If ya ask me. High quality ‘nd all.” 

“After the fuck up you did, you just be glad if boss accepts the gift from you.” 

Fred’s hands tightened on Harry’s shoulders who in turn bit his lower lip, trying to ignore the pain. 

“Just look at it,” said Fred, clearly annoyed. “Boss is gonna love it. Now shush and let me introduce this lil’ fella okay?” 

He then stood next to Harry, still holding his shoulder with one hand while pointing to the others with his other hand. 

“This dickhead’s here is Barty. This is Flint, Longbottom, and Malfoy Junior. You don’t have to worry ‘bout the rest. The lil guys will take care of you.” 

Fred laughed as he was met with few curses and scowls. 

“So what do ya think, Junior?” he asked a man with short blond hair and grey eyes. “You think your pop’s gonna like this one?” 

“I suppose,” the man sniffed and glared at Harry who shrank in his place. “He seems the type. How old is he anyway?” 

“Answer him,” Fred nudged him. 

“Eighteen,” whispered Harry. He didn’t want to tell them that he had actually just recently turned 18 not even a month ago. 

“Are you fucking serious?” said Longbottom in disbelief. “Thought he just looked young being scrawny and having that babyface but man.” 

Harry wasn’t sure what to do in that situation. All these guys surrounding him were obviously much older and stronger than him. He just hoped whoever their boss was, he was going to at least be nice to him and protect him since Harry knew he wouldn’t stand a chance against anyone in this place. 

“The idiots got their own baby fish too,” declared Fred. “’parently both babies did some shit to land in here together.” 

Harry was then directed to sit at the table. He noticed that there were more men around. Men who were even older than the ones he was introduced to. If he could guess right, he would say the people who he was introduced to were maybe in their early to mid-twenties, but the other men were obviously older than that. He stayed silent for a very long time, just staring at the cards they were dealing and listening to them talk. They all ignored him and acted as if he wasn’t there which was good in his book. 

He suddenly felt eyes on him and as he slowly raised his own, he locked eyes with a black-haired man with the darkest eyes he had ever seen. The man was obviously much older than him. He looked to be his dad’s age. 

As they stared at each other, Harry felt uncomfortable and bit his lower lip which was a mistake since the man’s eyes moved from his eyes to his lips, to his eyes again. He squirmed in his place and stared at the table again, feeling the eyes that were still locked on him. 

\------ 

Harry sat on the bed quietly with his knees hugging his chest. After the longest day in his life, he was finally allowed back in his cell. He couldn’t believe that it was just after lunch. What was he supposed to do for the remainder of the day, and for the rest of his life for that matter? 

He glanced at the man who was standing outside of the cell, his back to Harry. Apparently this man, Longbottom, was assigned to watch him since they couldn’t trust him to be alone. Harry felt as if he was a child. It reminded him of his younger days where he had to hold hands with his older cousins when they were in public. 

Glancing at the man again, he could see his back muscles and his biceps clearly. He had no doubt that this person was strong. 

Suddenly there were loud noises from outside, and even Longbottom seemed excited by how he kept moving around and staring at something Harry couldn’t see. 

His heart raced as he realized the voices were getting closer and closer, until finally a group of men stood outside his cell. 

“This is jus’ an apology, boss,” he heard Fred say. “Hope you like the gift. Picked it out all by m’self from all the new fishies. Not gonna lie, was hard to catch this one though. Can ya believe it was gonna go to Black? Yeah, right. Not while I had any say in it. And I thin---” 

He was cut off by someone who told him to shut up. 

“I’ll be the judge of that,” a smooth voiced said. 

Harry only hugged his knees tighter and kept his gaze focused on the ground. 

“Glad you’re out of the SHU, pops,” he heard Junior say. 

“Hmm,” was the only response he got. “You can all leave now. I will see you at dinner.” 

The guys shuffled around and he could hear their footsteps disappearing. 

There was only the silence as he could hear someone moving around the cell before suddenly his view was invaded by the person who crouched in front of him. 

Harry let out a squeak at how close the person was and how they kept staring at him. The man had long white-blondish hair and grey eyes. He looked exactly like Junior. So this was Malfoy. The boss. Harry couldn’t help but shiver. 

“Why hello there,” Malfoy said softly. “Fred sure knows how to pick them.” 

He jumped once Malfoy sat in front of him and ran a hand over his cheek and hair. 

“What’s your name, baby boy?” Malfoy asked softly. 

“H-Harry.” 

“Hmm,” hummed Malfoy. “Well, boy, I’m sure that by now you realize that you belong to me. Isn't that so?” 

Harry nodded his head and felt his body shake. He didn’t know what this man was going to do to him. From all the prison horror stories he had heard, he was sure he was going to be assaulted and then killed. 

He sniffed as the tears gathered in his eyes once again. He was so tired already. The day had been too much for him and all he wanted to do was cry and sleep. 

“Sweet little thing, aren’t you?” said Malfoy. “But don’t worry, baby boy. Daddy is going to take care of you from now on. I won’t let any harm come to you.” 

“R-really? Stuttered Harry softly. 

“Of course,” Malfoy smirked. “I don’t let any harm comes to my possessions. And you DO belong to me. Don't you, boy?” 

The hand that was on his cheek moved to grab his chin tightly, and he knew Malfoy was expecting a response. 

“Yes,” he whispered. 

“Good boy,” said Malfoy as he stood from the bed and gave him his back as he went near the sink. “From now on, you’re mine. That means you don’t let anyone touch you. If anyone tries anything, you come to me immediately. The only people you’re allowed to talk to are the ones introduced to you. That's it. If you want to talk to anyone, if you have any visitations, if you want to make a phone call, if you want to MOVE, you ask for my permission first.” 

Harry let out a whine at that. He really was an owned property now. He hated this whole situation but he knew it was all his fault. If he hadn’t killed that boy, none of this would have happened. It was all payback for what he and his friends did. 

“What’s your full name?” 

“Harry Potter,” he responded. 

“Others will call you Potter,” the man explained. “Only I'm allowed to call you by your first name. Now, you will notice people calling me Malfoy here but you, my little one, you’re going to call me daddy. After all, only daddies take care of their little boys and if I take care of you, that makes me your daddy. Isn't that right?” 

All Harry could do was nod his head in agreement. He already had a father. He didn’t need a second one. But he wasn’t in a position to disagree with the guy. Besides, what weirded him out was the fact that the man’s own son was in the same prison. 

He allowed himself to actually check the guy out. The man was all muscles and looked manly despite his long hair. He had a stubble and wore a cross over his white t-shirt and beige pants. It was obvious that Malfoy kept himself in shape and worked out. When looking at him, there was no doubt that he was a gang leader. 

“You like what you see, boy?” 

The smirk and sudden talk startled him and he found himself burying himself even deeper into the wall that was connected to his back. 

Malfoy sat on the bed once again and touched his knee. 

“I won’t be doing anything to you tonight, baby, so you can relax,” he explained. “But I did just offer you protection and said I will be taking care of you. Don't you think I should get a reward for being so kind?” 

Harry nodded. He wasn’t sure where Malfoy was going with this. 

“How about you give me a kiss on the cheek?” Malfoy asked in a tone that Harry knew wasn’t actually a question, but an order. 

“A k-kiss?” 

“It’s only on the cheek,” said Malfoy. “Don’t you want to make daddy happy?” 

Harry in response didn’t know what to do. He didn’t want to anger the older man so he knew he had to give him what he wanted. Maybe he would follow the man’s rules and sick games and next time he speaks with his family, he would tell them to help in transferring him somewhere else. 

He looked at the man while his head was still ducked, moved his knees and leaned towards the man. He could hear Malfoy’s breathing getting harder. Leaning in, he had to hold the man’s shoulders so that he didn’t sway or fall, and gave him a peck on the cheek. 

As he was about to move back, Malfoy kept him in place by holding his waist which only made Harry yelp in surprise. 

“Stay still, baby boy,” ordered the man who grabbed the back of his neck with one hand and forced him to kiss him on the lips. 

Once the kiss was over, Harry shrank back to his previous position, panting. He couldn’t believe that his first kiss was stolen just like that. Not to mention the fact that the man had tricked him. 

He glared at Malfoy who in return narrowed his eyes, forcing Harry to look away. 

“See, you just made me happy,” hummed Malfoy in approval. “Now, I want you to stay here like a good boy while I go and finish some business.” 

As Malfoy got up from the bed, Harry watched him as he left the cell, signaled for some men, and talked to them. One of the men, Longbottom, stood near the cell with his back to it while the rest along with Malfoy walked away. 

Finally being alone, Harry allowed his tears to fall. 

…. 

Lucius Malfoy was annoyed at the recent events that had occurred in prison. That idiot, Sirius Black, had stirred one problem after the other until he couldn’t ignore it anymore and had to intervene. Sure, taking out some of Black’s men was satisfying, but that had only landed him in the SHU for almost a month. He was aggravated and angry. Being alone for so long could drive anyone insane. The only reason he didn’t go mad was because his men had tipped some of the guards and he was able to meet with his men everyday for few minutes to get the news and reports on what was happening. 

His son, Draco, was also getting on his nerves. The boy was cocky and arrogant just like his mother. If it wasn’t for the fact that he was his own son, Lucius would’ve beat him up so that he could be taught few lessons. Alas, Lucius did love his son even if he wasn’t a person who would admit such things. He did need to correct some of his son’s behaviors though. Just because Lucius was in the SHU for a while, it didn’t mean Draco could act as if he ran the place. His second in command, Severus Snape, held all the power after him. Maybe he would have a talk with his son later and ensure that whatever he did would not happen again. 

He sat on one of the tables with his crew surrounding him. That weasel, George Weasley, from Black’s annoying gang, was sitting with them to discuss some business. His brother, Fred, had arrived in prison first and was immediately brought into Lucius’ gang. It was only 5 years later when his brother had entered prison as well, and Black took hold of him. If it was any other person than Fred, he would’ve gotten rid of them. Fred was useful though. He had connections with some of the guards and the outside world. Besides, he had always given Lucius such nice gifts. 

Glancing at his own cell, he saw the shadow of his gift lying on the bed. That gift had made Lucius very happy. A fine-looking sweet baby boy all for himself. A beautiful one at that. The boy had so far been obedient and Lucius knew he could train him to be even better. 

He looked around and saw the other young fish that was sitting next to Black. Just like his friend, he was young and looked so innocent surrounded by the big bad wolves. Lucius was still glad he got Harry though. He had only spent few minutes with him and he knew he could fulfill all his fantasies using the boy. 

Refocusing on George Weasley, he let Snape deal with him since he was still not in the mood to discuss any business at the moment. Snape was informing George of their terms for the next shipment of drugs. While they didn’t usually do any business with Black and his boys, they had to do that this time since the Warden had been keeping a closer eye on Lucius. If they wanted to continue getting their shipments in, then they needed to smuggle the drugs, and Black was the only one who could help with that. 

“Don’t fuck with me, punk!” Snape shouted and smacked the table with his fist. 

“Hey, you’re the ones who wants this. It ain’t me,” said George while laughing. 

“Listen here, boy---” started Snape before being cut off by Lucius. 

“You heard our terms,” drawled Lucius. “Now run along like a good dog to your master and let him know.” 

George scowled at him in response and got up and left the table. 

Lucius sighed and looked at a further table that contained some of his other men who were still not trusted fully to operate their business. It was good to have them as muscles though. He saw Flint, Fred, and his son Draco along with Barty. Barty wasn’t even as young as these boys but he was still new and Lucius never trusted newbies. There were other men with them as well but Lucius didn’t bother with them. They were still too new. Fred and Flint on the other hand were so close to gaining his trust. Fred was always good at providing information for him and pulling few strings here and there, and Lucius could always trust Flint to finish someone off for him. It was good that the younger man had a life sentence. It meant he didn’t have anything to lose. 

“Go see what’s on TV,” Lucius ordered Rabastan Lestrange. 

He was bored and didn’t mind going to watch TV. The only TV they had in the block. 

Lestrange got off his seat and went to do as he was ordered. 

“I still think this is a bad idea,” said Snape. “I don’t trust Black not to blab around about the whole operation. You know how he likes to run his mouth around.” 

“We have no other choice,” said Lucius, always sick of this conversation. “Besides, it’s not like we’re giving them the full details. And anyway, they will be the ones smuggling the drugs in so if anything goes wrong, they would end up worse than us. Black already knows this. He might be a complete moron, but he still has brains when it comes to his..... family.” 

Lucius almost rolled his eyes at his own words. The big buffoon Black had always called his crew a family. 

“I need to have a word with the Warden,” declared Lucius then pointed at Snape. “Get me some time with him.” 

“Can’t you send one of your goonies?” scowled Snape as he looked towards their youngest members table. 

“Go. Now!” ordered Lucius. 

Snape growled at him but left the table, only for another member of his crew to take his place. 

It was true that Snape was difficult to handle and control, but the man was his most trusted friend. They had been sent to prison around the same time and were inseparable ever since. Lucius trusted everything in the hands of Snape; even his own life. He knew how loyal his friend was to him. That was the reason Snape would always be in charge whenever he wasn’t there, instead of his own son. Snape would never betray him and would get the job done the right way. 

“Boss!” called Lestrange who had returned. “It’s just the boring old news. No shows at the moment.” 

Lucius got even more annoyed at this. 

“I’m going to my cell,” he said. “Don’t follow me.” 

He walked to his cell, touched Longbottom’s shoulder in greeting, and went inside. Longbottom remained in his position to guard the door. 

Lucius saw his new boy sitting in the same spot he left him but with red eyes and dried tears on his face. He immediately felt his cock stiffen at that. The boy was absolutely beautiful like that. Wide green eyes stared at him with fear and innocence. Teeth chewing that cute lower lip. Arms hugging a pillow tightly. He could just eat the boy whole. But Lucius was a patient man. He didn’t like using his things immediately. He liked to take things slow. He loved the chase and the teasing. 

\------

this is just kind of an experiment? idk. hope you like it though (and hope ur all staying safe cos this quarantine is so boring)


End file.
